


DMBad

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: The sirriusXM Dave Mathews channel has been stomping on me all month. Mike is a little young for prime DMB but it feels like his hidden vibe.I’m surprised at how much I want to know about Mike and music.





	DMBad

DMBad

Ginny lets herself in. 

“And tomorrow go back to being friends hey hey heyheyhey hey. 

Tonight lets be lovers, say you will. Tonight lets be lovers.”

The sound system is playing a song she’s never heard before low in the background but the distinct thready baritone limps it’s way out of the kitchen. Mike Lawson might be a lot of things but he never sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands choosing between music and baseball. 

The song ends on an impossibly high, “Say goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye” which Mike skips all together. The song changes but the band doesn’t seem to. 

“Old man! What smells so good?” She’s walking to his phone and poking the home screen into life. The playlist is called DMBad. 

Mike comes around the corner jamming a kitchen towel in his back pocket. “Hey Baker”

She toes off her shoes and Mike goes back into the kitchen to grab beers and to check on dinner. In the living room she listens to the lyrics, the male singer is begging to be allowed to go down, down, down ... 

Ginny is going to ask about the band but she can already imagine Mike sputtering about her failed musical knowledge even though he doesn’t recognize anything she listens to either. 

Then the next song starts, “Yayo Yayo Muhlalala” - it is Ginny’s walk-on song by Rihanna and it is the clean version that she uses. The change in music is jarring and it surprises her that Mike has the song at all. 

They talk and share dinner, early December is the calmest part of the year, and she brought dessert so they move back into the living room. The playlist keeps moving between the horns and drums with the haunting voice and some of her favorite songs. 

They are just quiet with each other when the regular version of a ringtone she used at the end of the season came on the playlist. It was followed by the mystery band singing. 

I walk halfway around the world just to sit down by your side.   
And I would do most anything girl to be the apple of your eye. 

Mike looks sheepish and gets up to change the music. “I can’t believe we’ve been listening to the same list all night, why didn’t you say something?”

“Who is it? I recognize some of those, obviously, but the band that is most of the list - I don’t know them.”

Mike tried to explain the Dave Matthews Band, but like so many it wound down in a bit of flapping hands and shrugging. “It’s DMB, generally you love em or hate em. Very little in between.”

“So is DMBad just a typo?”

They still don’t talk about the night on the curb but there isn’t any worry that one is deeper than the other. Mike took a deep breath. 

“Mix tape for myself. I’m smitten with someone I’m waiting for but” he shrugs and his eyes soften “I’ve got to manage a lot of parts of the waiting. Especially when I don’t get to see her as much as I’d like. So, DMB has always had a sexy and romantic vibe they keeps me out of my head. I can sing along with the things that I look forward to saying.”

Neither of them know quite where to look or what to do with their hands, in the movie version of their lives this would be the moment of the long look and kiss. This wasn’t a movie though, it was real and even when the longing smothered them both they knew the plan. 

The moment passed as Ginny went to the kitchen to load the dessert dishes into the dishwasher. As the night wound down she put her phone in her back pocket while Mike walked her to the door. 

The one gift they’d given each other since the curb was a long hug at the end of the night. Mike kissed the top of her head, she gave the curve of his neck a reciprocating peck. He felt her raise up on her toes. “I have a list too.”

Mike was smiling long after she left. His phone chimed. 

GB: the song where he says he smells her and won’t wash his hands?  
ML: the song is called Seven. Yes?  
GB: ??? He seems to be a fan, you?  
ML: Hell yes Rookie, hope you are too. (Ahem) sorry. (Sort of).  
GB: I like the song, that seems like enough for now

Mike shifted in bed. Another thing he knows now that he didn’t know before. 

GB: one more thing?  
ML: anything   
GB: Pick a song, maybe two for me to look up, ok?  
ML: sure thing, but let me think about it a little tomorrow.   
GB: oh. About that. I don’t have any plans besides a workout tomorrow- do you want to grab some coffee and go for a drive. I’d dj the first part.   
ML: You’re the best part of my day - sounds great. If we go north I know a great view for lunch. Sporty or SUV?  
GB: SUV. Don’t want to turn heads. 10?  
ML: yes. See you then. Good night Rookie  
GB: Good night Old Man

Each said I love as the set their phones down and as their hands wandered under their waistbands.


End file.
